Kirolos Goldtime
Description Slenderly built Kirolos has once dark complexion has faded back to slightly pale (for a gold self)following his imprisonment and return to study. He stands 5'11 tall with pale cloudly silver-gray eyes and silver hair which gives him a slightly otherwordly appearance. Personality Originally a happy go lucky type, more interested in wine, women and song than his studies. His imprisonment however has left him bitter and focused with a will capable of bending steel. Since his return to study he has focused hard on his work as Idrils apprentice and mastered all that has been thrown at him. Normally calm, but intense and dispassionate, always seeking to understand the matter at hand. His dispassion vanishes however at the first mention of pirates with his restraint letting go of a still boiling anger and hate. Abilities Otherworldly, Collegiate Wizard, Spellcasting prodigy, Improved initiative, Iron Will, Elven Generalist, Domain wizard (Storm) Magical Abilities Extend Spell, Spontaneous divination ACF Flaws Vulnerable and Murky Eyes Possessions Equipment Focusing crystal (masterwork spellcraft tool), spell component pouch, backpack, bedroll, cooking equipment, flint & steel, food supplies, 10 insectbane candles, 50' of silk rope, Masterwork potion belt, 5 flasks of acid Magic Items Belt of healing, Headband of intellect +2, Gloves of the arcanist Armor and Weapons Shortbow + 50 arrows History Kirolos was born in the Ty'athTael valley on the elven island realm of Evermeet to a family of farmers, the second child of the family he showed talent in the art at (elven) early age and was sent to the Academagia in the capital city of Leuthilspar. He lived, studied and lived it up there for some 60 years as a student and then lesser apprentice before gambling debts forced him to leave and seek employment. He found employment as supercargo and clerk aboard the trading ship "Sashelas' Wing" upon which he served for 25 years happily, carrying on long after he had paid his debts off. Such little magic he learnt while so employed was mainly focused on his new passion, the extremes of weather that he saw at see. in the 26th year of his sailing days the ship was lost and damaged far from Evermeet following a titanic storm when it was attacked and taken by human pirates. He spent 3 years in captivity before his ransom was demanded and paid, from his funds on Evermeet. During this time he spent 6 months in solitary confinement for being a troublemaker, nearly losing his mind before he met and befriended the rat Irini who eventually became his familiar. With Irini's help he then endured his captivity. Free but embittered he returned to Evermeet and the Academagia where he was accepted again and became a full apprentice to the Incantatrix Idril Faelivrin. Under Idrils direction his studies continued with her other apprentice Altharos for 5 years. Summoned together with Altharos to Idril they were informed that they were to book passage to Calimshan and then travel to some ruins near the Lake of Steam and study the magic left within the site. Category:Gold elves Category:Wizards